


A Dangerous Fall

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Lycaon (Band), Versailles (Band)
Genre: Demons, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tokyo is hit by the worst earthquake in years Hizaki's life is thrown into mortal danger. Can he survive this fall or has his eternal existence finally come to an end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dangerous Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyoselflove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/gifts).



The earth shook, an earthquake bad even for those used to living in a earthquake zone. It was strong enough to wake the dead, which it had done. Sleepily the vampire opened his eyes, staring up at the wooden roof of his coffin annoyed to be woken. His keen ears heard the sounds of a wooden lid creaking open beside him, followed by a series of curse words. The curtains had opened, Hizaki deduced, and given how tired and sickly he felt it could only be the middle of the day.

“Go to sleep,” Hizaki complained, rolling onto his side determined to do that.

“In this?” Yuki complained, a member of the small vampire family who lived here. He had a point, the earthquake was getting worse than ever, shooting up the Richter scale as if determined to set a new record.

“Teru, where's the sunlight?” Kamijo tried to ask, but before Teru could answer the floor tilted and remained that way. Feeling his coffin begin to slide, Hizaki grabbed onto the sides as he waited for the impact of the box hitting a wall. Only, there was no impact, not for another three floors drop that was.

With his coffin broken apart he was lying in sunlight, his leg broken from the fall and shade seemingly so far away. It was Hizaki's turn to swear now as he dragged his body to the shade, shaking in agony as he collapsed against the brick wall. His leg hurt, the sunburn hurt and he was tired and groggy from being awake in the afternoon. He wasn't the only one in trouble, Kamijo was darting for shade himself. Smoke pouring from the vampires body until he found the safety of what had once been a ground floor room. It was only then that Hizaki realised just how small his patch of shade was.

“Hizaki, you need to come over here.” Masashi encouraged him, but how could he move?

“My leg's broken.” Hizaki called back, bracing himself as he forced the broken bone back into it's correct position. His scream filled the streets, but nobody came to his aid. Was there really no humans around? He needed blood to heal, blood to have the strength to run across the street to join with his friends.

“That shade won't last to evening,” Jasmine worried. He was right, it wouldn't. If a human didn't come soon, he was going to die. The thought would have scared a human, to a vampire death was just an end.

“Is there a blanket or anything?” Kamijo asked. There wasn't, and after ten minutes of searching his friends gave up. Hizaki was on his own, unless help arrived. At least the earth had stopped trembling for now. Even in his pain, he couldn't help but notice the damage. Most of the buildings were destroyed, cracks ran through the road, cars crushed and the broken remains of six coffins lay scattered across the street. No human would have survived the fall, in fact wasn't that a corpse not far away? Useless, dead blood was poison to his kind.

Unsurprised that his family had already given up on him, Hizaki rested his head between his knees. Vampires were loyal to their own, but empathy only went so far. He was on his own, to groggy to think.

 

Hizaki woke a few hours later to a burning sensation in his leg. Gasping he moved away from the sun, forcing himself to stand as his spot of shade grew smaller and smaller. He couldn't last long like this, he was verging on passing out already.

Just as he gave up, his salvation limped down the street. A middle aged woman, scared and alone. Hizaki called out to her, pleased when she came running to his aid. He must look a sight standing here barefoot, wearing nothing but the loose clothing vampires liked to sleep in.

“How can I help?” The woman asked, but the vampire was already upon her. Sweet relief drained into his mouth as she screamed. Burns healing, the bone knitting itself back together and strength returning to him. It had taken all her life to heal him, but now he had it in him to run to his friends.

His presence startled them, he realised as he licked blood from his lips. Jealousy in Kamijo's eyes as he cradled a broken arm to his chest. The other vampire looked about as bad as he had been only a few minutes before. The rest of his family all showing signs of injury. The drop had damaged them all.

“You made it,” Jasmine commented as he got up to wrap his arms around Hizaki's waist.

“Like an earthquake could kill me?” Hizaki asked. A bold statement, considering he had no idea what was to come.

 

The demon smiled as he experimented with his new found power. He had the weapon in his hand to destroy them all, and the motives to do just that. He would be Lucifer's favourite, it wouldn't take him long at all to finish the destruction of this city.

He lowered the staff, watching as the ground cracked and broke until a new stone warrior stood before him. He pointed, and the earth trembled everywhere but the few meters around where he stood. If the earthquake didn't kill the humans, the warrior would.

“What do you think you're doing?” a voice behind him demanded. He turned, frowning as he saw the blond woman before him. With a toss of his pink hair he summoned another warrior, watching as it attacked the woman, only to stop short and move on.

“Vampire?” the pink haired man guessed, not at all surprised when the rest of the vampire family appeared from the shadows.

“Demon,” came the answer, the woman in fact a man he noted. “Do you realise what you're doing?”

“Killing the humans?” the demon replied.

“And what are we meant to eat?” the blond demanded.

“Well, you're practically human yourselves. Why should I care?” the pink haired demon joked. Relieved to be standing on this island out of harms way. He was strong, but his warriors wouldn't hurt a fellow demon leaving him out numbered six to one.

“We're staving, thanks to you.” a voice behind him complained. He turned to find a werewolf pack behind him. Slowly the streets around him filled with demons, all angry with him for his genocide on the humans in this city. This wasn't good at all.

“Perhaps it's time you all fell back to hell?” the pink haired demon suggested, breaking the earth around him further, laughing as his enemies began to struggle.

“You look pretty human yourself.” the blond vampire snarled as he wrapped his arms around the demons waist. The sudden attack broke his hold on the power, and like the demons around him he was falling.

He landed in a cavern with just the vampire for company. No not a cavern, an underground railway line. There would be no trains coming through, the tracks were blocked off in both directions but at least they had ended up close to an maintenance ladder. Escape would be easy, but that didn't hold back the vampires anger.

“You idiot! Do you even think?” the vampire snapped.

“You jumped me,” the demon replied. Looking around, relieved to find he only had one enemy with him. “I had control before then.”

“You mean of the earthquakes that are destroying everything, demon and human alike?” the vampire demanded. “Do you have any idea how hungry I am? How long it's been since I last fed? I've lost my home, my coffin, my belongings. I had power, until you came along. Now my family is nothing better than homeless tramps. It's your fault.”

“I'm sorry,” the demon apologised. He hadn't thought about things like this. He was hurting his own kind wasn't he? Yet he was still confident his cause was worth it. “There will be a new world order soon, you'll come back out on top.”

“A world order without food?” the vampire demanded. “You're just an idiot kid. I bet you believe Lucifer will make you his left hand man for this. Let me tell you, the lord likes those who protect their own. Killing our food is nothing short of terrorism. Who are you anyway?”

“Yuuki,” the demon answered. “You're Hizaki aren't you? I've heard of you.”

“At least you know something,” Hizaki replied. He could hardly believe the attitude on this man. So cocky and arrogant, so without remorse. His ideal man, if only he wasn't so stupid.

Sensing his chance Yuuki released the magic, forcing the angry vampire to a halt. He was a necromancer, something the vampire had missed, and this enemy was nothing more than a living corpse. Half starved, older than most, he would be easy to break to his will.

Smirking Yuuki pushed Hizaki back, pinning him against the wall with both magic and his body. He'd have fun playing with Hizaki tonight. Fun showing this fool who was boss. He moved his lips closer, catching Hizaki's with his own. Enjoying the taste until strong fingers wrapped around his neck, pushing him away.

“You said you were starving!” Yuuki got out, chocking for breath around the iron like grip the vampire possessed.

“You think my family would challenge you half starved? You really are a fool.” Hizaki retorted. So cocky and arrogant. It wasn't like he had broken the spell entirely, the vampire was still fighting his magic. He moved closer, sliding a leg between the vampires thighs, their lips joining a second time.

A sudden push sent him flying backwards, his magical hold broken for now. How could one vampire be so strong? He could take him through, he had never lost a fight to a vampire yet. They were weak pickings to his kind. Easily disposed off and controlled.

A sudden thumping sound made him turn to face the intruder. Another blond vampire, as old as the one he was already with. The tables had turned, and not in his favour. What was a demon like him supposed to do?

Raising the staff he was about to start another earthquake, only to find the staff ripped from his hands and broken before his eyes. His borrowed power, gone just like that. Snarling he engaged the vampires, magic and fists keeping them both at bay. It couldn't last though, vampires often attacked in their family units and the rest of Hizaki's family wasn't far behind the two blonds.

“He faces trial,” the princely blond declared, “For endangering his own side.” So that was to be his fate was it? Smiling Yuuki allowed himself to be tied. What he had done had been for the demon council, there was no way they would let him hang.

 

Hizaki was fuming. How could they just let that pink haired punk go? The neighbourhood was in ruins, thousands had died and the council just didn't seem to care. He had many demon friends who were as mad as he was, but not one of them had been so humiliated. For Yuuki to have control of him, if only for a little while, was nothing but embarrassing. He would make the demon pay.

He'd found Yuuki's home easy enough. Naturally far away from the destruction he had caused. The demon wouldn't have risked his own things. At least his act of genocide had kept the demons existence secret. With so many dead there was no witnesses to suggest anything but a naturally occurring earthquake had taken place.

“If it isn't my new vampire friend,” a cheerful voice called out. Not surprisingly it was Yuuki behind him, obviously on his way home from wherever he had been causing trouble last.

“I came to talk,” Hizaki replied, both knowing better than to discuss this on the street. Without a word Yuuki let him into an apartment as outrageously decorated as the clothes the young demon wore.

“Because your pretty, for a dead guy.” Yuuki commented as he perched himself on the armrest of a jet black sofa.

“What?” Hizaki asked, what nonsense was the demon talking about now?

“The answer to your question, that's why you're here is it not?” Yuuki asked.

“I'm here to find out how you got away with what you did, somebody on the council is behind this. I want to know who.” Hizaki responded.

“No, that's not why you're here.” Yuuki teased. “You want to know why I kissed you. That's why you came alone.”

“You deserve to be killed in the most horrible ways,” Hizaki complained. He felt the magic around him, Yuuki's control over his body freezing him on the spot. He could fight it, but he didn't have the will to try.

“I deserve you,” Yuuki corrected. The kiss that followed was forceful, the kind of kiss that never failed to turn Hizaki on. Despite the humiliating aspect, he enjoyed being over powered, he enjoyed being forced to submit by someone stronger than himself. Not many men could bring him to his knees, and whilst Yuuki would struggle there was a chance he might be able to do just that. He didn't test him though, returning the passionate kisses with more of his own. He needed this man, this demon who had sinned against his own kind. He wasn't a good man, he was a selfish one, and lust was a strong driving force behind the majority of his actions.

“I want to see you naked,” Hizaki begged the second he got the chance. “Perhaps if you have something worth bragging about I'll let you have your wicked way.”

“Oh, I have plenty to brag about.” Yuuki said, the grin on his face suggesting he might just be telling the truth. He obliged the request slowly, sensually removing clothing until the proof of his claims was revealed to the vampire's eager gaze.

With a smile of his own, Hizaki removed his own clothes without a moments hesitation. He had wanted this before, but now he knew he wouldn't be leaving until all his wishes were granted. Yuuki put the demons of lust to shame, which was really saying something considering how beautiful some of them were.

The magic wrapped around him, bending him over the arm rest of the sofa Yuuki had been sitting on before. It felt like being bound, without the discomfort of ropes or chains and excitement filled him. Could he escape if he wanted to? He was sure he would never actually know.

A finger, slick with lube, slid inside him and he relaxed around the familiar intrusion. This felt good, but then being with men almost always did. He'd been a prostitute in life, his desire for pleasure not fading after his death.

Yuuki left him for a minute, returning with several sex toys that made Hizaki smile in anticipation. It was like Yuuki could anticipate every desire he had ever had in his presence. This was going to be a fun night.

A string of anal beads were pushed inside his eager ass, starting with smaller ones and working up as each one was slowly inserted. It felt good, amazing in fact and he moaned out loud as one of the largest beads was slid in and out over tight muscles before disappearing deep inside him.

“This one is rather big, think you can handle it whore?” Yuuki demanded, probably with no actual knowledge of his past.

“Bring it on,” Hizaki replied, gasping in pleasure as the bead stretched him, while the smallest bead finally hit his prostate. Somehow despite his demonic nature he had ended up in heaven. Yuuki was an expert, teasing him with that largest bead over and over as both his entrance and prostrate were stimulated simultaneously.

“Such a good little slut,” Yuuki remarked, slapping Hizaki's ass harshly before picking up a transparent dildo of considerable girth. “Do you want this inside you?”

“Yes!” Hizaki got out, not at all ashamed to admit just how much he wanted it.

“I don't know, show me with your mouth what you want me to do with this toy,” Yuuki requested, holding the toy close to Hizaki's lips. Without a moments though the dildo was sliding between the blond's lips, deep throated and sucked in a desperate show of just how much he needed it. The anal beads had been fun, but he was ready for grander things.

His ass was slapped a second time and the beads removed to be replaced by the toy he wanted so badly it almost hurt. His moans filled the room, his body responding to the new intrusion in the most pleasurable of ways. He was filled, stretched and hungry for more. He needed flesh, no toy could ever replace that desire.

“Fuck me,” Hizaki demanded. “Fuck me now.”

“I don't know, do you deserve it?” Yuuki asked, twisting the toy slightly to send another shiver of pleasure to consume his new friend.

“Fuck me into the sofa or I'll rip your guts out with my teeth,” Hizaki threatened. Demon and vampire glaring at each other for a moment, until finally the demon submitted and gave him everything he had demanded from him. With a moan of pure pleasure he allowed his body to be pounded hard and fast, not caring if the neighbours could hear everything. He loved sex, why should be be ashamed of this desire?

Twenty minutes later he was wrapped in Yuuki's arms on the sofa. Happy for now, but determined to gather the information he had come here for. One way or another he was going to find out why the demon council had wanted Tokyo destroyed. One way or another he was going to claim Yuuki as his own.


End file.
